peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 December 1982
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-14 ;Comments *Balance and volume very unstable for first few minutes. *Peel plays all the A sides of the six existing singles by Wah! (under three different names ), after doing the same for Ellery Bop the previous week. *Both sides of Stanley Winston's 'No More Ghettos In America' are aired. It is apparently the first time Peel has heard the b-side. The single was later discovered in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Spear Of Destiny only session, recorded: 1982-11-22. First Broadcast: 29 November 1982. No known commercial release. *Honeymoon Killers only session, recorded: 1982-11-13. First Broadcast: 24 November 1982. No known commercial release. Tracklistings *cuts in *Thick Pigeon: Jingle Bell Rock (split 7" maxi single) Operation Twilight ‎ *Monks In The Snow: A Theme For This Special Evening (split 7" maxi single) Operation Twilight *Newtown Neurotics: Licensing Hours (7" - No Sanctury) CNT Productions *Spear Of Destiny: Black Madonna (session) @''' *Charlie Chaplin: Mother In Law (7") Dove *China Crisis: Seven Sports For All (LP - Difficult Shapes & Passive Rhythms) Virgin '''# *Redd Kross: Notes And Chords Mean Nothing To Me (v/a LP - American Youth Report) Invasion *Honeymoon Killers: Histoire A Suivre (session) *Spear Of Destiny: Omen Of The Times (session)' @' :(JP: "This is a record which I haven't played for, what, now a couple of months. It isn't a new record by any means but certainly one of my favourites of the year. ... I can never hear this without a tear coming into the corner of my eye, I have to admit that.") *Stanley Winston: No More Ghettos In America (7") Jewel *Danse Society: Godsend (LP - Seduction) Society *Stanley Winston : It's Alright (7" - No More Ghettos In America) Jewel *Cook Da Books: Rich Men Don't (7") Kite *Honeymoon Killers : Fonce Amour (session) *Jimmy Cliff : Rub-A-Dub Partner (LP - Special) CBS *Spear Of Destiny : Judgement Hymn (session) @''' *Wah! Heat: Better Scream (7") Inevitable '''# *Wah! Heat: Seven Minutes To Midnight (7") Inevitable #''' *Wah!: Forget The Down! (7") Eternal '''# *Wah!: Somesay (7") Eternal #''' *Shambeko! Say Wah! : Remember (7") Eternal '''# *Shambeko! Say Wah!: The Story Of The Blues (7") Eternal #''' *Honeymoon Killers: Revenons Nous (session) '''# (a few seconds of this on File 3) *DJ Django: Bush Master (7") African Museum *APB: Palace Filled Love (7") Oily #''' *Spear Of Destiny: The Wake (session) '''@ # *Honeymoon Killers: Romantic Evening (session) #''' *Boots For Dancing: Ooh Bop Sh'Bam (7") Repop-x '''# *end of show *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' also available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel 1982-12-14 (p).mp3 *2) KevH Tape 62.mp3 *3) John Peel 14 Dec 1982 ;Length *1) 01:54:05 *2) 01:19:16 (11:33-29:48) *3) 00:43:45 ;Other *2) Created from KevH Tape 62 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) To be re-upped to the Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes